The Shattered Barrier
by A.M.Rouss
Summary: The normalcy of Townsville's brand of chaos gets blown out of the water by a beam of light that sends an earthquake throughout the city. The Jojo brothers, a team of FBI agents, are assigned to capture the strange creatures the have been appearing in the city since. But why are there three women breaking into the facilities to free them?


**Hi, everyone :D Thanks for deciding to read my story; if you like it, if you don't like it, please leave a review and let me know what you think :) Since this is the prologue, I don't have too much to say. I'll have comments on my chapters or reviews in future chapters; I'll also be sure to answer any questions left as a review as long as the answer doesn't pertain to spoilers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, it's characters, or any related intellectual properties. Those are the property of their respective creators, writers, artists, and others (I don't know them all). I shall now create a list of all things I would change if I did control the Powerpuff Girls series, adding one new thing each chapter; consider it an Easter egg at the bottom of the page each chapter :)**

* * *

 **4 Months Earlier-**

The full moon shone down its silver light upon the city of Townsville. This sprawling city was one of the most dangerous in the nation, plagued every day by armed robberies, police standoffs, and gang activity. Still, the citizens of this city were loyal and hardworking; that combined with the lowered living costs caused by all the crime kept the city growing. As Townsville sat in a part of Connecticut that was extremely close to New York State, the city had its own FBI center. The agents were all highly trained and were employees to help with the tracking and capture of criminals who fled the state their crimes were committed in.

But tonight, the city slept in relative quiet. Police and emergency personnel still patrolled but most criminals seemed hidden away for the night. Three FBI agents, in particular, were antsy as they sat in their discreet black Honda Accord. Inside were young men, all of whom looked impressively bored. The figure in the front passenger seat sighed and lowered a pair of binoculars from his dark green eyes.

"Boomer, it's your turn to man the binoculars," the man said, tossing said binoculars into the seat directly behind him, resulting in a loud "Ow!" from the seat's occupant. Rubbing his head sorely, the only passenger in the back seat opened one dark blue eye to glare at his brother.

"Come on, guys, we're on the clock. Try to be professional," the driver, a man with long orange hair held in place as a low hanging ponytail, told them while also sounding incredibly bored. He eyed the other two in the car, his brothers, before turning his ruby red eyes back on the building they were meant to be watching. However, they were so far away that he couldn't really make out anything that was happening; hence why they had someone manning a pair of binoculars.

"Sorry, Brick, I'm just so fucking bored!" the green-eyed man cried as he ran a hand through his thick, black spiked hair. They were watching a small yet popular toy store. It was suspected of smuggling stolen goods through stuffed toys for clients all over the country. They make a specialized toy for a client just days after a rare artifact would go missing. It could just be a coincidence; this was one of the most popular toy stores in Townsville. But their Division Chief wanted them to keep watch for more evidence; after all, they didn't have enough for a warrant yet.

"I know, Butch, I am too but you don't have to hit Boomer for it! Hell, he was the last one to do a coffee run; you should be thanking him," Brick said, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"Of all nights for us to be working stakeout," Butch muttered. Just as he was about to say something else, they all sat up straight in their seats. Not at anything they saw, but at what they heard. It was a noise so low pitched that none of the young men were sure they had actually heard anything.

As they all looked around slowly, warily, Boomer leaned forward in between the two front seats to ask, "Did you gu-". There it was again, but a bit louder this time. A rumble, far in the distance, toward the forested mountains that lay behind the city.

It was gone as soon as it arrived but before any of them could comment on it, the earth started to shake. Skyscrapers swayed, people screamed, car alarms wailed. The boys hung on for dear life as the road seemed to buck and roll beneath their car. Over the racket in their immediate vicinity, they could hear the crash of metal and glass; at least one building hadn't been able to withstand the quake.

"An earthquake?! In Connecticut?!" Boomer shouted in disbelief. Then, before their eyes, a beam of glowing light purple light shot up from the mountains and into the sky. Even from their spot in the city, miles away from it, it looked massive. It was at least the size of a football field.

While Butch and Boomer were unable to remove their eyes from the glowing pillar of light, Brick noticed the way the trees seemed to ripple. Not just the ones near the beam, but even ones several miles down the mountain were nearly flattened. A loud groaning alerted Brick to the violently bending skyscrapers in the distance and seeing those let him know what they were in for.

"Guys, brace yourselves, there's a shockwave!" he managed to shout out just before a wall of dust and debris slammed into their car, sending it sliding down the road with brakes squealing in protest. The vehicle tipped dangerously as the car threatened to tip from the force of the shockwave. The car managed to hold its own until the wave had passed and it slammed back down so hard, the rear passenger side window cracked.

They all sat there, one hand clinging to the car wherever they could and the other pushing against whatever side they could reach, frozen in the positions they had taken to stabilize themselves. They were all breathing rapidly, hearts trying to pound out of their chests.

Boomer was the first to move; the city was in a panic around them and they had to make sure that the civilians were fine. Hopping out of the car, he raced to the nearest building. "I'll check this side of the street and North Avenue!" he called back to his brothers. Butch was not far behind in practically kicking his door open. He to let Brick know where he would be checking before running in the opposite direction Boomer had. Brick stayed behind to contact the Townsville FBI Headquarters before going to check further down the street, watching the purple beam dissipate as he did so.

And far, far off in the mountains where the purple beam of light had originated was a crater, carved out of the earth by the light. At the bottom of the crater, a small portion of air began to ripple. Out of the rippling space walked a four-legged creature covered in silky white fur. It had a slender form with a thin muzzle, a thick, fluffy looking tail, and large snow white eyes. Her fur was also covered with thick black stripes. Her feet, ending in large hooked talons, was the only part of her body not covered in white fur but rather large black scales.

She blinked rapidly as she fully emerged in the crater, gazing up at the full moon in wonder in awe. Testing out the air, the wind in this new land, she unfurled her large, bat-like wings. Laughing in glee as she gave her wings a few experimental flaps, she looked at the moon, high in the sky. "I did it!" she relished. "The floodgates have been opened."

* * *

 **Again, thanks for reading; it really means a lot to me :) Now for the Easter egg:**

 **If I owned the Powerpuff Girls, there would have been a canon sequel by now instead of a god awful reboot :D**


End file.
